poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Become a Digimon Warrior
Next Day All the Legendary Warrior are here for their Exam, and then Seraphimon and Ophanimom has arrived Seraphimon: Legendary Warriors. Today you will be examined for the Mark of Digimon. Not one but five of the Digimon warriors chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition or a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All of you may prevail, or neither. But I so sure our friend... Master Erapus, my human, friend. who call me to become a master for 2 years fall short of the mark. And I'm sure you're ready. All: Yes, master. Ophanimon Let's the Exam begin. Then Light Sphered has appeared and then someone is control it by the darkness, then monkey teams are fighting it, and Kotemon and Bearmon is helping them Kotemon: Don't worry. We can handle this. Kazemon: No. You and Bearmon have to go back to your room. Bearmon: We can't. I wanted you guys to become a Warrior. Beetlemon: But... Agunimon: They can handle themselves. Beside, they were best friends to Kumamon. Kazemon: Alright. Kumamon just keep them safe. Kumamon: I will. After the defeating the Light Sphered Seraphimon: Great job, Warriors. I don't know, what's happen to them from those darkness, but one must keep still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was a cool test, one I chose to let unfold. Which bring us to your next trail. Then Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Beetlemon and Kazemon are facing each other Ophanimon: Now then, Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon. The five of you will face each other in combat. Remember this, there is no winners- only a truth, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Now! They are fighting each other for the exam, and then Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon has darkness on their hand, and someone is looking at him After the fight Seraphimon: I think we have deliberated and reached a decision. Warriors, you all performed commendably. However, only Kazemon and Beetlemon has shown the Mark of Digimon. All: (Gasp) Ophanimon: Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. And my... master, doesn't want me to let you pass the test. But, there is always next time. I'm so sorry. Seraphimon: Kazemon, Beetlemon, as our newest Digimon Warriors, you are entitled to certain knowledge that my human friend told me. Please wait here for further instruction. He and Ophanimon left and they saw Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon look down Kumamon: Guys? Bearmon: Are you alright? Lobomon: The darkness.... where did it came from? Loweemon: I don't know. And I don't have that kind of Darkness. Agunimon: What happen to us? Someone is watching them and he left ????: Why do you want from Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon? ???? 2: Because they didn't cut it. Somebody's gotta break those Digimon in. ????: Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances. It's three Digimon, one who wear a Mask, second who has a Bandana around his Head and the third who wears a Helmet ????: I knew that. They just needs a little talk to leave this world. They all left, back to the Legendary Warrior Loweemon: I think... I need some space. Lobomon: Me too. Agunimon: So am I. They left the Castle